


In the Line of Duty

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson





	

Today had been a long day. Joan had been attacked while Vera stood on the sidelines with a shiv to her throat. It broke Vera down on the inside knowing there was nothing she could do to save Joan. Vera dismissed Joan to the shower as soon as they arrived at the Governor's place. The Deputy busied herself in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them. 'She doesn't normally take this long,' Vera pondered. 'I wonder if she's okay.' The smaller woman made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. Talking to herself all the way up the steps. "I hope she isn't hiding any injuries from me. It's not like I won't find them later anyways." She made her way into the master bedroom to the master bathroom. She knocked on the door, but to no avail Joan didn't respond. 

Vera opened the door to find Joan in bloody bath water. "Joan! Get up! You have to stand up!" Joan stands up, still in half of her uniform. "Joan look at me! Look at me!" Vera panics as she's starts pulling off the white shirt. "Vera, relax. It's only a scratch. I'm okay. I promise." Joan moves her hands up to Vera's face to pull her closer. "I'm okay." Tears stroll down the Deputy's face quickly being whipped away by the Governor. "When they threw me against the glass and it shattered, it cut my arm. Have a look. I promise you, I'm alright babe."

Vera still shaking looks at Joan's right triceps and confirms what was being said. It was more than a scratch and probably should have stitches, but she knew Joan wouldn't have it. "Joan, it needs stitches. That's a lot of blood in the tub." The taller woman shook her head at the mentioning of stitches. "Not happening. We will doctor it up right here. I merely fell asleep in the tub. Although I don't know exactly what prompted me to get in with half of my uniform still on." Vera went over to the shower and turned the hot water on. "I'm going to go put dinner back in the oven then I'll be back up." 

The smaller woman rushed down the steps to do what she said she was going to, grabbed the bottle of vodka and a disinfectant spray. Upon her return, the tub water had been drained and Joan stood in front of the mirror looking herself over for more damage. "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes and cleaned off." The older woman nodded and began unbuttoning her trousers and unzipping them. The younger woman moved her hands over her hips and pulled the trousers down, then pulled her underwear off. Sitting down now, Joan pulls Vera closer once her shirt is removed and holds her. "I love you. So much. Please don't ever leave me." The smaller woman pulled back to regard the damaged woman in front of her. "Never baby. Never. I love you too."


End file.
